


You're Not A Mistake, You're A Gift.

by Jesusgotoyourroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Parenting, Bullies, Child Abuse, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, Excessive Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Jerks, John Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Mute Castiel, Muteness, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Shyness, Supernatural - Freeform, assholes, castiel - Freeform, john fucking winchester everyone, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesusgotoyourroom/pseuds/Jesusgotoyourroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the new kid in school... Again. Which mean, new teachers, new classes, and new friends. He hates the new school, but since his dad is a drunk who can't keep a job longer than six months, he has to deal with it. Dean knew ever since he was 10, he would have to be the one to look over his younger brother Sam. Dean's mom died in a fire which lead to their dad turning into an alcoholic. They have been moving from house to house, state to state, wherever as long as their dad has found a new job. All Dean wishes is that maybe this is the last time they have to move.</p><p>Castiel Novak is a big target for bullies, he's quiet and wears the same outfit everyday. Since his mother died when he was 15, Castiel had kept to himself, shutting everyone else out, including his sister Anna and his brother Gabriel who has been taking care of them ever since their mother died and since their father left them years before. Castiel has rarely spoken to anyone since his mother passed, his siblings always tried to get him out of his room or to even talk but nothing would work.</p><p>A slow forming love story of two boys who had lost important people in their lives, and who are just looking for another reason to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Great. Another new school, which means new friends, new teachers, new classes, new everything. New gets kinda old when everything is new all the damn time. Dean shook his head as he looked out the passenger's window of the Impala, staring up at the building. He turned his head to look at the backseat where his little brother was sitting.  
"You ready?" Dean asked, putting on a fake smile for his little brother, even though he was pissed at the fact they had to enter this school half way through the year.

Sam shook his head with crossed arms. "No, I wanna go back to our old school."

Dean sighed softly, he wanted the same. "Yeah, i know you do, but ya know this could be like a fresh start."

"Yeah, Sammy, Dean's right, you can make some new friends. Won't be to bad." John added in with a smile at his youngest son.

Sam scoffed and glared at his father for a moment before putting his back pack on and opening the car door. "Yeah, whatever. Bye Dad." He mumbled before shutting the door and heading towards the school.

Dean watched as Sam got out, that kid was always held a grudge on their dad. Dean understood why, but never did the same. Their dad had a bad drinking problem and had a hard time keeping a job, which was why they always moved around. When John wasn't drunk out of his mind, he was actually a decent father. Dean respected him, even when he was drunk. The drinking started after their mom died back when Dean was 10 and Sam was only 6, their dad was never the same. No one was really. Dean was just about to do the same and get out of the Impala but his father placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, stopping him from getting out the car. Just as John opened his mouth to say something, Dean cut him off.

"Yeah, i know, Dad. I'll keep an eye on Sammy, don't worry." He said, looking at his father. 

John nodded. "Good, thanks, son. I'll see you boys at home. Be safe." 

"Always." Dean replied back while opening the door and getting out. He walked up next to Sam, putting his arm around his little brother. 

"Ya know, this actually might not be so bad, don't gotta be a little girl and whine." Dean teased, looking down at Sam as they walked. 

"I'm not being a little girl, Dean. I'm just mad we have to be a new school. If dad could just keep a job we wouldn't have to move so much." Sam replied, looking forward and sighing.

"He's just having a hard time, Sam. Just gi-"

"I know why he's having a hard time, but he needs to get over it, mom's dead and she's not coming back."

Dean stopped walking and moved himself so that he was standing in front of Sam. "Don't talk about her in that way." He said firmly, with narrow eyes. After a moment, Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Just.. Just give him time, alright? You never know, he might actually keep this job."

Sam looked at his brother with guilt filled eyes. "I'm sorry, Dean. But it's just he had so much time. Hopefully he will." He replied before looking down at the ground. 

Dean immediately felt bad and moved back beside Sam, putting a hand on his back and leading him to the school. "Come on, lets go find out our classes."

 

-

 

They found out their classes, but only had lunch together since Dean was a senior and Sam was just a freshmen. Dean said bye to Sam and promised to meet up with him at lunch. Dean's first period was Trigonometry and he sighed. Dean wasn't the best student, he barely pay attention in any class, expect maybe one time in 9th grade when he had cooking class and they were learning how to make an awesome cherry pie. Other than that, there wasn't one class he put his attention on. There weren't a lot of people in the halls when Dean was looking for his class, probably means the bell was gonna ring soon. Which it did. Awesome, Dean was late and he still had no idea where the class was at. It took him a good five minutes to actually find the room. He walked in and all eyes were on him. Awkward. Dean tried to ignore them, since he was feeling a little uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on him. 

"Ah, you must be Dean Winchester, correct?" The teacher asked, he was bald and had a creepy looking face.

Dean nodded. "Yup, that's me. Sorry for being late, i got a little lost."

"That's fine, we haven't started class yet. Please, take a seat anywhere." The older man said back with a small smile.

Wow the guy had a creepier smile. Dean nodded again and looked around, eyes were still on him and he looked at everyone who was looking at him. There weren't many seats open but Dean went for the one in the back. He took his seat and looked around, it looked like any old classroom, nothing different from any other classroom he's been in. The teacher began teaching and like always, Dean zoned out.

~

Castiel was standing in front of the mirror. It was 6 am and he was getting ready for school. He didn't need much time to get ready, all he needed to do was brush his teeth and get changed since he showered the night before. He had his usually outfit on, a black suit and his favorite trench coat. Castiel was made fun of because of his outfit, but he didn't really mind, he felt comfortable in it. His mother bought him the suit also with the trench coat for her friend's wedding. They never got to go to that wedding because two weeks before the wedding, Castiel's mother passed away in a car accident. He was 15 at the time. Castiel used to be a happy kid but after his mother passed he was the exact opposite. He didn't come out of his room for anything other than to eat or to go to school. His sister Anna always tried to get him out of his room but Castiel always refused. His brother Gabriel told Anna to stop trying, eventually he come out on his own. Castiel never did. It's been three years and Castiel was still the same, quiet and distanced. Since their father left when Castiel was only 5, their mother took care of them. But since she passed, Gabriel took over and starting taking care of his younger siblings. Castiel stared at the mirror for a few moments, his hair was a mess and he didn't bother to fix it. He grabbed his book bag and headed out of his room, slowly walking down the stairs and into the kitchen where his younger sister and older brother were at.

"Hey, Cas. You hungry?" Gabriel asked, holding a box of cereal and a bowl. Castiel quietly nodded his head. Gabriel smiled slightly and pour the cereal into the bowl and added some milk. Castiel thanked his brother with a small smile and a nod before taking the cereal and eating it. 

"So, Castiel, you ready for school?" Anna asked with a smile and all Castiel did was nod. Anna's smile faded a bit, she was always trying to get Castiel to talk but he rarely did. No matter what she said, he wouldn't say a thing.

Castiel soon finished his cereal and place the bowl into the sink, and nodded at Gabriel.

"Alright, kiddos. Let's get ya to school." Gabriel said as he grabbed his car keys and headed towards the door. Castiel followed with Anna behind him.

-

Castiel was walking by Anna's side as they headed up the school's stairs, she smiled at him and patted his back. 

"I'll see you later, alright?" Castiel nodded at her before she left to go to her first period. Anna and Castiel didn't have any classes together, she was a junior and he was a senior but they did see each other in the hallways. Castiel began walking to his class with his head down and trying to stay out of people's way. He never seemed to have an easy day at school, there was always someone who had to ruin the day for him. There was two people who seemed to love ruining his day, Azazel and Michael. Surprisingly this time it was only Michael who roughly bumped into Castiel, making him slam into the locker.

"Look where you're going, faggot." Michael spat before walking off.

Words like that didn't bother Castiel so much, what did bother him was when Michael or Azazel (sometimes both) got physical. Castiel groaned quietly when he pushed himself off the locker and began heading to his class again. Finally he walked into the room and sat down in his usually seat which was in front of the room. Mr. Zachariah was writing notes on the board as Castiel began to unpack his things, getting out a notebook and a pencil. The bell rung and Mr. Zachariah was still writing down notes, so Castiel decided to get a small head start and copy down the notes already written. Five minutes into the class the door open and a boy with dirty blonde hair and a black leather jacket walked in. Mr. Zachariah said something but Castiel wasn't paying attention, too busy looking at the boy by the door. One thing Castiel did hear was 'Dean', must of been the boy's name. It fix him well. Castiel realized that he was staring at him and looked around the classroom. All the girls seemed to be drooling over the boy. Castiel couldn't blame them, Dean was an attractive boy. Castiel tried to get his attention back on the notes that were on the board but it was a bit difficult for him.

~

Dean yawned quietly, looking at the board. Was he suppose to be writing that down? He sighed and got out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing a few notes down before he got bored and stopped. Dean started looking around the room again, looking at the small posters with little stupid encouragements on them. 'Nothing is impossible, the word itself says, i'm possible.' Wow, how clever. He shook his head and looked around some more. A boy in front of the class caught his eyes since the dude was staring right at him. The guy had some really blue eyes and Dean couldn't help but stare at them. They must of been staring for a while cause the blue-eyed boy blushed a bit and looked away. Huh, weird staring contest with a stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel's eye's widened, how long has he been staring? Quickly, Castiel turned his attention back to the board and began writing down the rest of the notes. He had to fight the urge to look back at the other boy, he didn't want to seem like a creep. The clock was moving too slowly for Castiel, he just wanted to get to next period and forget about the other boy. He was so distracted, every word he wrote down was a struggle, all he wanted to do was stare. Castiel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was being a creep.

"Hey, you okay?"

Castiel furrowed his brows and turned his head, why was Lisa Braeden talking to him? Was him being distracted that obvious? Castiel nodded his head quietly. 

"Oh, well... Alright, it's just.. You seemed kinda stressed." Lisa replied a little awkward and turned her head back to the front of the classroom. 

So it was obvious. Not even realizing it, Castiel turned his head and locked eyes with Dean. He turned his head a bit too fast back to the board. Was Dean already staring at him? Of course not, why would he? No one ever gave Castiel a second glance, they always just ignore his existences. There was this one boy back in sophomore year, a boy named Balthazar. He was sweet to Castiel and was there for him when his mother died. Balthazar was Castiel's first love and his first kiss. One night, Balthazar was at Castiel's house, since he wouldn't leave his room for anything, he was there to comfort Castiel but it turned into Castiel spilling out his feelings for Balthazar. They kissed, it was Castiel's first and he hadn't had one since. Few months later, they were a couple, holding hands and giving each other kisses on the cheek in front of the whole school. Castiel didn't care what people thought about him and Balthazar, for once in a long time, Castiel was happy. But then everything went down hill, Balthazar had to move to a different state since his father found out about Castiel. Balthazar's father forbid him to see Castiel and when he disobeyed, Balthazar and his father moved states, and Balthazar never got the chance to say goodbye to his boyfriend. Castiel was break broken, the way he found out about Balthazar leaving was he texted him before his father took away his phone. It was a short message but Castiel understood it, he understood that he wouldn't see his boyfriend ever again. Castiel cried for days until there weren't anymore tears to shed, he locked himself in his room, refusing to eat anything, he also refused to go to school. He missed a few days but soon Gabriel forced him out, making him eat food and then take him to school. Gabriel knew what happened, he was happy for Castiel finding love, and he knew how heart broken he was but he couldn't just stop living his life over it. Since then, Castiel didn't try to make friends anymore, he didn't want to get attached then have them leave him. 

Finally the bell rung and Castiel flinched a bit before putting everything back into his bag. He waited for everyone to leave first so no one would trip him on his way out. When he was about to walk out of the classroom when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he flinched again and quickly turned around, his hands up in defensive.

"Woah, man. Sorry if I scared you, I- Uh I was just wondering if you could show me to my next class? I kinda got lost tryin' to find this one."

Castiel lowered his hands and relaxed a little. Dean was talking to him. He stared at him for a bit too long and Dean shifted uncomfortably. Castiel realized he was staring and nodded his head. 

"Um, alright." Dean smiled and pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket. "My next class is uh.. English, room 128." He read off the paper then looked back at Castiel. 

Great. That was Castiel's next class also. Just his luck having two classes in a row with Dean. He nodded again quietly and began walking out of the class room and into the hallway, Dean followed right behind him. While Castiel was walking to their next class, he saw Azazel and Michael laughing together. He began walking a bit faster, hoping they won't see him, which made Dean walk faster too. 

"Slow down, cowboy. You're going a little fast." Dean said with a chuckle as he went beside Castiel, trying to keep up with his pace.

Castiel looked over at Dean then back at Azazel and Michael, they weren't looking at him so he slowed down and continued to walk to the class without saying a word to Dean. While walking Castiel passed Anna, she smiled and wave over to him as she walked.

"That your girlfriend?" Dean asked after seeing that and Castiel gave him a disgusted look then shook his head.

"Oh, so what? Friend? Sister?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded his head.

"Was that a yes to the friend or sister part?" Dean questioned and Castiel nodded his head again. 

"Uh, right.. How come you won't speak?" Dean asked as politely as he could, all Castiel did was shrugged.

"Can you talk, or are you just choosing not to talk to me?" Dean wondered but didn't get the answer because Castiel opened a classroom door and walked in, leaving the door open for Dean. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and walked into the classroom, at least he wasn't late this time.

Castiel sat down in his regular seat and noticed that no one usually sits next to him in this class. He hopes Dean doesn't sit next to him, cause he'll just be distracted again. Too his luck, again, Dean sat down next to him with a smile smile on his face and Castiel tried not to looked annoyed.

"So... You didn't answer my question." Dean said, placing his bag on the floor and turning towards Castiel. Castiel turned his head and looked at Dean, wondering how he was gonna explain it to him. Fortunately, the teacher walked and began teaching, not even noticing, or caring, that he had a new student in his classroom.

Castiel watched as the teacher spoke and wrote down things on his board, he got out his notebook and began copying down everything the teacher wrote down and said, he didn't even notice Dean leaning closer to him.

"I didn't get your name, I'm Dean, by the way." The other boy said in a low whisper and Castiel tried to ignore him.

Dean sighed softly and looked at Castiel's paper, it had his name on it so Dean smiled and read it in a low voice.

"Cass-tiel, Cast-el? Cass- You know what, i'll just call you Cas, seems easier." Dean said after struggling to pronounce a name he never heard anyone say.

Castiel couldn't help but smile a bit, Balthazar used to call him that, he used to call him Cassie too, but Castiel liked Cas more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, i'll be writing a longer one! Hope you enjoyed it~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, and thank you to everyone who gave kudos and commented, it means a lot (:

Thank God they didn't talk anymore after that, Castiel acted got some stuff done in that class with out being so distracted by something. When they bell rung, Castiel took his time putting his things away and he waited for everyone else to leave. Dean got up pretty quickly and headed towards the door before he stopped and looked around. He looked at Castiel and smiled. Why won't he just leave him alone? Castiel sighed and put his book bag on and headed to the door.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanna sit with me and my little brother at lunch? Ya know, next period." Dean asked, as he walked with Castiel.

Castiel turned his head to look at Dean with a confused look. He wanted him to sit with him? Castiel stared at him for a few moments before nodding his head slowly. As he did, Dean smiled more.

"Awesome, I'll see ya at lunch, man." Dean replied before patting Castiel's back and walking away. Castiel looked down at the ground and smiled slightly to him. He hadn't ate lunch with anyone since.. Sophomore Year.. With Balthazar. While thinking Castiel accidentally ran into someone. He looked up and his eyes widen. Michael. Michael turned around with a frown and he smiled an evil smile when he saw Castiel.

"Oh, hey, Castiel. You gonna say sorry?" Michael asked, looking down at the smaller boy.

Castiel looked down, he wanted to say sorry just to get it over with but he couldn't.

"Mh.. Right, I forgot you don't talk." Michael replied, putting a hand on Castiel's shoulder. He flinched and looked at Michael's hand. "It's okay. I get it. You'll just have to do me some favors, then i'll forgive you." The taller boy said with a smirk.

Castiel had no idea what he was talking about, all he did was nod slowly and Michael removed his hand from the boy's shoulder.

"Good. I'll see you around, Cassie." Michael said back before he turned around and walked away.

Castiel clenched his fists. He hated when they called him 'Cassie'. Only one person was aloud to call him that and he wasn't there. Castiel hated Michael, He hated Azazel, He hated everyone, He hated this whole school. Castiel kept his hand clenched as he walked to his other class.

When the class ended, Castiel was still angry. He didn't care if anyone tripped him, he was the first one out the door. There he was, Michael, waiting for him.

"You're gonna eat lunch with us today, Cas. Hope you don't mind." The taller boy said with a smirk.

Castiel didn't respond, of course as much as he wanted to tell, no scream, fuck off to Michael, he couldn't. It wasn't like his voice was broken or anything, it's just been so long since he spoke he didn't think wasting his breathe on someone as fucking stupid as Michael was the best idea. Castiel glared at Michael, he didn't want to sit with him and all the other assholes who messed with him. With all the anger Castiel was feeling, he had forgot that Dean invited to sit with him and his brother. He rather sit with him instead of the dickhead standing in front of him. Castiel shook his head and began walking past him.

Michael grabbed a hold of Castiel's forearm and tightened his grip. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Castiel tried to pull his arm back but Michael tightened his grip even more.

"You have some favors to do, Cassie, so whether you like it or not, you're sitting with us." Michael hissed, dragging him towards the lunchroom.

Castiel gave up, he let himself be dragged off. Michael was holding onto his arm hard enough to leave mark, but Castiel didn't really care. This was better than a black eye.

When they got to the table, there sat all the people who were assholes to Castiel, all the people he tried to avoid. Ruby, Crowley, Abaddon, Alastair and of course, Azazel. Michael forced him down in the seat and smiled at his friends.

"This little shit is going to be sitting with us today, hey, Cassie, why don't you go get me some lunch?" He asked, putting a hand on Castiel's back.

Castiel pushed back his hand off and got up to go get Michael's lunch.

"Well someone's feisty today." Crowley commented while Castiel left.

"Yeah. He's gonna regret that." Muttered Michael.

While Castiel waited in line, Dean came up with his little brother.

"Hey, Cas! You still gonna sit with us?" Dean asked with a smile.

Castiel looked down at Sam and smiled slightly then looked back at Dean. He shook his head slowly, as much as he wanted to sit with them, Michael would just make everything worse if Castiel didn't do what he said.

Dean's smiled faded and nodded. "Oh.. Um alright. That's cool, maybe some other time? Or, no, just forget it." He said, shaking his head. "Come on, Sammy, get your food." Dean said, leading his younger brother down the line.

Castiel sighed softly, looking down as he got Michael's lunch, he watched Dean and Sam walk together to a table where they sat alone. Castiel began walking back to Michael's table, since the school policy was that only one lunch per student, Castiel couldn't get his own lunch. He kept his head down as he walked but once he got to the table a hand flew out and hit the tray he was holding, cause all the food, spaghetti, chicken noddle soup and green beans to fall on him.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't see you there." Michael said before laughing along with everyone else at the table, including everyone else in the lunch room.

The soup went all over his coat and pants, the spaghetti smudged all over his white shirt, and some how a couple of green beans went in his hair. Castiel looked up at Michael, who just gave him a evil grin. He looked around the lunch room just to see all of them laughing at him. Castiel quickly looked away and ran to the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror, the mess on his coat made his stomach twist. His eyes began to water but he quickly blinked them away and took off his coat, he put it in the stink and tried to get the red stains and soup off it. No use, it wouldn't come out. He scrubbed harder but still, it just made it worse. Castiel was so focused on his coat, he didn't even realize someone came into the bathroom.

"Um, are you okay?" A voice asked, Castiel turned around and noticed it was Dean's younger brother Sam. Castiel nodded slowly and turned back around to continue to try and clean his coat. Sam walked over to see what he was doing.

"I saw what that guy did, He's a jerk. How come you didn't come and sit with us?" Sam asked, looking up at Castiel. Castiel didn't know what to do so all the did was shrug. He heard someone else walk into the bathroom so he looked up and saw Dean.

"Oh, man. Are you okay?" Dean asked, walking forward and Castiel nodded his head again.

"Why were you sitting with those assholes? He clearly did that on purpose." Dean asked, slowly swatting at Castiel's hair to get the green beans to fall out.

Castiel watched as the green beans and shrugged his shoulders, there wasn't anything he could do about it. What was he gonna do? Fight Michael? Hahaha, even if Castiel tried, he doubt he would even get a punch in.

Dean sighed and looked over at Sam. "Why don't you go and finish your lunch, i'll help Cas clean up." He said to his little brother and Castiel couldn't help but smile just a bit hearing Dean say the shorten version of his name.

Sam shook his head. "No, I finished, plus I don't wanna go back out there and sit alone at the table.."

"Alright, fine." Dean said back, he understood, Sam didn't have any friends yet and he wasn't gonna make him sit alone. "Cas, I don't think we can get the stains out here, maybe you should just put it in your bag and wash it when you get home."

Castiel thought for a few moments before putting his coat back on.

"... Or wear it. That's fine too." Dean added as he watched.

"Come on, lets go back to the lunch room, and Cas, you should sit with us and not those jerks." Sam said and Castiel nodded. The younger Winchester smile and led them out of the bathroom and back to the lunchroom.

Dean walked beside Castiel and looked at him. "You still got some green beans in your hair, man." He said and Castiel quickly ran a hand through his hair then shook his head, trying to get them out.

The green beans flew out of his hair and rolled on the floor. "There ya go, all clean." Dean said with a smile.

  
~

  
Castiel sat at the table with the Winchesters, smiling and listening as the two brothers talked, occasionally he'll glance over at Michael just to see him laughing with his little 'group'. Lunch was soon over and everyone headed to their next period. Sam waved bye to Castiel with a big smile and Dean smiled as he walked away. Turns out they didn't have any more periods together, which kinda upset Castiel but maybe it was a good thing so he could concentrate more. At the end of the day Castiel waited outside of the school with Anna, waiting for Gabriel to pick them up.

"Castiel, what happened to your coat? It's all messed up." Anna asked, looking at the dirty trench coat. "Is it food?" Anna added, giving him options so he could answer by nodding or shaking his head.

Castiel nodded, looking down at the floor and holding his textbook to his chest.  
  
Anna sighed softly. "I see, you should be more careful. I could probably get the stains out if you want."

Castiel looked up and smiled a bit then nodded his head again.

Anna smiled back. "Okay." Just as she said that, Gabriel pulled up the car in front of them and Anna got into the backseat, letting Castiel get shotgun.

"Hey kiddos, how was school?" Gabriel asked as Castiel got into the car. He ask the same question everyday and Castiel gives him the same response everyday. A nod. Sometimes Castiel just wishes that Gabriel and Anna would just give up on trying to make him talk, the small little things they do isn't gonna change a thing. But then again, Castiel appreciates that they care enough to do that for him.

"It was okay, boring like always but we managed." Anna said from the back seat and Gabriel laughed.

"Only a few more years and your free from this hell hole. Expect for you Castiel, this is your last year." Gabriel replied as he drove out of the school lot and onto the road.

Castiel nodded and thought about it. This is his last year. He just has to deal with the rest of this year and he can leave this hell hole for good. Castiel smiled at the thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be writing longer chapters from now on, and if you guys wanna follow me on tumblr it's Twerksiel.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of pass child abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG SORRY. wow i suck for not updating this sooner. SORRY!! i had so much going on, when this was last updated i was getting ready to go to Europe for two weeks and i totally forget about this. I did get a few emails when people commented and gave kudos so THANK YOU so much for that, it just motivated me to add on to this. really guys thank you, it means a lot when you leave awesome, sweet comments.

When they got home, Castiel went straight to his room. Once he was there, he tossed his book bag on his bed and headed to the mirror. He looked at himself, looking at his dirty, food stained clothes. Castiel could cry right there, he always kept his clothes clean, for his mom, it was something that reminded him of her, and now it was dirty, smelly and sticky. Castiel blinked the tears away and heard a knock on his door. He took a deep breath and opened the door, seeing his sister standing there. 

"Want me to clean your outfit?" She asked softly, smiling a bit at him. Castiel nodded, and he couldn't help but smile at Anna. She was so sweet, she always wanted Castiel to be happy, no matter what.

"Okay, just leave your clothes outside the door and i'll pick them up." Anna added giving Castiel one last smile before leaving.

Castiel shut the door, he always appreciated his siblings. They were always there for him. When their mother died, they all cried together at her funeral. Gabriel swore to always take care of them and to never leave them alone. Anna was heart broken with the loss. Her and their mother were close, they did all the things any other mom and daughter would do together. They cooked together, shopped together, anything really. Castiel wished he was there for Anna as much as she was there for him now. It was selfish of Castiel just to ignore them, shut them out. They were grieving too but Castiel was too upset to even think about it back then. He remembered when they were younger, him and Anna shared a room, their mother would come in every night to read them a short story and give them a goodnight kiss. Castiel could still feel her lips on his forehead, the warm he felt when she ran a hand through his hair and tucked him in. He missed it. He missed her. Castiel would give anything to see his mother, or to even say goodbye. He knew it wasn't possible to see her again, but it did give him this odd hope to think he could.

Castiel laid his clothes outside his door once he was changed and sat himself down on his bed. He sighed softly, thinking about his day, he did that often, even if it was a bad day. He thought about Dean, and his brother. He thought about Micheal, and Azazel. He thought about lunch. He also thought about how this was his last year. He could deal one year no problem. 

-

Dean and Sam waited almost an hour for their father to pick them up. While they waited, they talk about their days. Sam made a few friends, some girls named Sarah and Jessica. And some guys, Andy and Gadreel.

Dean also made a few too. This cool chick named Jo who went on and on about how her mom owns a bar and how he should go there sometime. This big buff guy, Benny, who's actually just a big teddy bear. And a guy in his English class, Victor, at first Dean thought he was kind of an asshole but after talking to him more, he was actually kinda cool.

After 45 minutes of just talking, Sam and Dean's dad finally came. Sam was the first one in, taking the backseat as Dean went into the passenger seat.

"Dad, we waited for more than half an hour? What took you so long?" Sam asked harshly and Dean wanted to tell him to cool it with the attitude but didn't get the chance to when his father replied. 

"It was work, I had to do something real quick, sorry i'm actually trying to keep this job." John replied, glancing back at his younger son.

Sam scoffed. "Right, was that before or after you got beer?" The younger Winchester asked, narrowing his eyes at the liquid store bag sitting on the floor of the front seat where Dean was sitting. 

Dean looked down at it then looked up at his dad, waiting for a response. John just sighed and started the car, not replying. 

Sam shook his head, not seeming surprised by his father's actions. 

~

Later that night, Dean made dinner for his brother and dad. It was just something simple, mac n cheese. He had some homework to do and actually decided to do it, he was gonna try to keep his grade above a C for the last year of high school.

He and Sam went upstairs after dinner and their father stayed in the living room. Dean didn't miss the fact that his father was holding a beer bottle when he was heading up the stairs.

Dean went into his bedroom and sighed, getting out the school work from his bag. He sat at his desk and drummed a pen against the top, thinking. He knew he couldn't concentrate when he knew his father was wasting himself away with alcohol. When John was drunk, he was a complete different person. Dean made sure that Sam never saw their dad like that, he would always tell him to go to his room if he was around. Dean hated facing his father drunk. It was terrifying. He would get mad at the smallest things, a dish not washed, if Dean's music was too loud, if the trash was full. Dean never provoke John when he was in that state, he knew what would happen if he did. He only respected John, afraid to what would happen if he didn't. Last time something actually happened, Dean was when he was 14, a bratty little teenager he was. He got caught sneaking a few beer bottles into his room. Boy was John mad. Dean didn't see his hand coming down until it connected to his face, sending him to the ground. Dean knew he deserved it. But the other times, not so much. Usually John would just grip his wrist, hard enough to leave marks, or push him into something that would just leave another bruise. 

Dean pushed the thought aside as he tried to focus on his homework. Thinking about it just made everything worse. 

-

The next morning, Castiel woke up and did the same he did every morning. Doing everything the same as yesterday gets boring, Castiel hates it but there isn't anything else he could do. He had to go to school. He had to live everyday just like that last. It was never different. 

Castiel was looking at himself in the mirror, still in his sleep wear. He headed to the door and opened it to go ask Anna if she had cleaned his clothes. He didn't need to ask because his clothes were folded and sitting in front of the door. He smiled softly to himself and picked them up. 

Castiel got ready fairly quickly and headed downstairs where Anna and Gabriel were eating. Gabriel had made breakfast, that was different. 

Gabriel smiled. "Mornin' Cas, I whipped out the waffle machine and made some waffles, you up for some?" He asked with a grin and Castiel nodded with a smile.

"Great! I added chocolate chips just the way you like them." Gabriel replied, adding a few waffles to a plate that already had scrambled eggs. 

Castiel sat down and Gabriel sat the plate in front of them, along with a fork and maple syrup. Castiel couldn't help but smile, he loved it when Gabriel made breakfast, it was nice. He began eating and thanked his brother with a nod when he set a glass of milk next to his plate.

Soon enough Castiel finished his food and rubbed his stomach, showing that he enjoyed it. Gabriel grinned happily and placed his empty plate into the sink

"Come on, guys, yet another day of prison awaits!" Gabriel said as he grabbed his car keys, and Anna shook her head with a smile. 

Gabriel graduated high school when Castiel was 12. He was super excited for college, what 18 year old wouldn't be? He applied to many colleges and when he got accepted to the one college he really wanted to go to, he would not stop bragging. Castiel was so happy and proud of him. Everyone in the family was proud of him. Even though Gabriel was also a party boy, he always tried his best in school. Him and Castiel would always talked about how it would be in college for him. It was hard saying goodbye to Gabe when he left, Castiel wouldn't let go of him the day he was leaving. He stilled remember the smile Gabriel had, hiding his glassy eyes as he looked down at Castiel. He remember him saying, "Don't worry, Cas. I'm not leaving you, i'm never gonna leave you, kid. I'll see you soon, okay? If you ever need me, pick up the phone and i'll drop whatever i'm doing just to talk to you, got it?" That made Castiel feel better. His mother wiped off the tears that fell when he watched the car drive away with his brother inside. Three years later when his mother died, Gabriel was almost done with college. But he dropped it all, the dorm, the partying, everything just to take care of his two siblings. The first year was the hardest, Gabriel had to finished school at a community college, he was worrying about so much. He was working a full time job by that time. Gabriel had so much on his shoulders but he made it work. He always knew how to make everything better. 

~

Castiel was sitting in his normal seat, doodling in his notebook as he waited for class to start. He didn't look up until Dean walked in and the other boy gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Cas." Dean greeted as he walked to his seat.

Castiel nodded at him and continued doodling. Soon enough the teacher came in, greeting the class before starting on his daily routine of writing notes on the board. 

Castiel sighed softly to himself and got out a clean sheet of paper before copying down the same notes. He was right when he said everyday was always the same. Even in school, the same things happening every single day and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Castiel glanced back at Dean, seeing him staring out the window with a bored expression. Castiel smiled to himself and turned back to his paper. He started doodling again, blocking out everything that was happening around him. 

The bell ringing made Castiel flinched out his own little world. He looked around and started to pack his things into his bag. He stood up and waited for everyone to leave. Once they had, Castiel walked out. He was a little surprised when he saw Dean come up to him. 

"Hey, ready for English?" Dean asked with a smile. 

Castiel smiled and nodded. Dean was walking him to class, just like yesterday. He actually someone to walk with to his class. That was different. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm trying to write longer chapters cause i've noticed my past ones were pretty short, so sorry for that. anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed this.
> 
> if you guys wanna follow me on tumblr, go ahead!  
> adorablecas.co.vu

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fanfiction, well, actully this is my first real fanfiction of anything, but i hope you guys like it. I'll be writing more so don't worry. (:


End file.
